comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers
The Avengers, is a non-profit superhero group that was founded in New York City. Their motto: To avenge those that cannot avenge themselves. They are protectors of citizens in times of crisis and with quick fists of justice when injustice is witnessed. Members Active Members Image:Black_panther1.jpg| Black Panther Image:Captain_America.jpg| Captain America Founder Field Leader Image:Hawkeye_Shout.jpg| Hawkeye Founder Image:IronMan1.jpg| Iron Man Founder Chairman Image:Kinetic.JPG| Kinetic Image:Ms. Marvel.jpg| Ms. Marvel Founder Image:She-Hulk.jpg| She-Hulk Founder PR Rep Inactive Members Support Members Image:Jarvis.jpg| Edwin Jarvis Butler Honorary Members Image:TonyStark1.jpg| Tony Stark Tech Guy Allies Image:Nick_Fury.jpg| S.H.I.E.L.D. Image:FirstClass.jpg| Xavier's School X-Men Charter Organization A chairman is appointed by popular vote of the active members. It is the chairman’s responsibility to make use of the members’ special abilities and talents and to assign them to duties, such as training, liaison representation, and so on. The chairman can be removed from office by popular vote. A chairman’s power is to handle the practical needs of the team, including internal disputes. A field leader is also appointed by popular vote, and can be removed from office in the same manner. When they are in a battle with other Avengers, they are to automatically assume leadership unless they actively appoint a temporary field leader for special situations/cases. The field leader is also to encourage and manage training. It is suggested that chairman and field leader be different individuals. Personalized Tech *Comlinks ::*Each comlink has an emergency beacon and tracker when activated. ::*Each comlink works world wide, accessing Stark Industries controlled and owned satellites, as well as with the ability to hack any available satellite if a slim chance it is out of range. *Holo-PDA ::*Created by Tony Stark, it has interactive hologram abilities (such as a keyboard), can scan for 3-D images, produce small images in 3-D (hologram) which can be interacted with such as moved (such as if 3-D images of bike parts are scanned, they can be put together and taken apart), display impromptu tactics planning and so on. Legal Members have access to a legal team. Some are trial lawyers such as Jennifer Walters, corporate (legal) lawyers and so on. Funding The Maria Stark Foundation has a charity set up for the Avengers to receive donations. They are also available for fundraisers to raise funds for projects such as upkeep of the Avengers team, to assisting with the repair of damages made during rescues not covered by insurance. The Foundation has assigned a specific agent to work at maximizing fund raising without crossing into mercenary (no corporate advertising currently allowed). Copyrights of the heroic members of the Avengers are filed under that individual with a few exceptions which would have happened prior to membership of the Avengers. Merchandise proceeds are split by individual contract between the Avengers and the owner of the image in question. Resources *Personalized Tech (See in a Previous Section) *Use of the Gym, Kitchen, and Medical Bay. *Simulation Room ::*Those using bows now have a simulation bow they can make use of. Other simulation equipment to be made as needed. *Private Quarters (If Requested/Needed) *Spending Account for Equipment (Monitored) *Hazard Pay (Moderate Bi-Weekly Income) *If there is space, special labs, training rooms and so on may be requested. It is on a first come, first serve basis. *Quin-Jet ::*Uses Kree, Wakandan & Stark Tech. ::*VTO/L Take-Off ::*Flight up to Mach 5 (w/out Inertia) ::*Armored w/Vibraium Alloy (Highly Resistant to Blunt Impacts) ::*Sealed & Pressurized for High Altitude and Low/No Atmosphere Flight ::*Can make a Terrestrial Round Trip on 1 Charge Headquarters The former Stark Mansion, now known as Avengers' Mansion located at Fifth Avenue. It has considerable security defenses, such as weaponry and radar. New Membership To be done by popular vote by active members. Avengers Toys & More *(MTV: 2010-10-21 - Avengers Toy Commercial) Avengers' History * Kang the Conqueror summons: She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, Thor, Ant-Man (later to be called Giant-Man) and Iron Man. He tries to destory the Avengers before they form but end up helping to create them. * The Avengers forms, with the founders being: Iron Man, Thor, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Giant-Man as the founders. They reside in the formerly known as Stark Mansion on 5th Avenue. * Avengers try to assist the Hulk, and find out he is controllable. * Thor is called back to ASgard. * Hawkeye faces his past. * Captain America and Hawkeye fight Crossbones at JFK and learn that the Red Skull is out there. * Kinetic is the first mutant to join the Avengers. * Avenger's calm and anti-mutnat demostration, preventing an open riot in Brooklyn streets. * The mysterious Black Panther joins the Avengers and builds the Quinjet. * Braon Zemo attacks New York City. * The Avengers discover the Fantastic Four have been secretly replaced by Skrull agents. During a confrontation with the imposters, Kree forces attack Earth. Captain Marvel stops a terrible confrontation and obtains a Kree ship for the Avenger's to teach the Skrull Mothership that there are better ideas out there than Earth right now. * S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers form an alliance that invovles a sharing of data on supervillians and other criminals. * Taskmaster coordinates a plot to have the AVenger's framed as theives so he can steal Captain America's shield. * Giant-Man and a variety of other Avengers fight against robots created by the Mad Thinker. * Tony Stark has a heart attack and has heart replacement surgery. For those that didn't know the truth, Iron Man left the Avengers to keep a close eye on Stark's recovery. * Giant-Man builds Ultron a body, and Ultron turns on him and the Avengers. He is defeated. * X-Men and Avengers form an alliance. * Iron Man is framed for murder and Tony stark trains under Captain America in martial arts and other fighting techniques. Iron Man's innocence is proven, and Justin Hammer becomes a wanted man. * Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch join the Avengers in an effort to establish their freedom from their father, Magneto. * Wasp joins the team. * The villain Whirlwind begins to stalk Wasp, ultimately leading to a fight between him and the Avengers. * Tony Stark lapses into full-blown alcoholism and Rhodey takes over the Iron Man suit full-time for those that know the truth of Iron Man's identity. Avengers lose much of their financial backing when Stark disappears. The Avengers are in danger of crumbling financially. * Captain America fights the Red Skrull on the island of Misfits for control of the Cosmic Cube. Falcon appears for the first time, and the Red Skrull is defeated, the cube destoryed. * Tony Stark moves to California but Iron Man remains. * Ultron previously believed defeated attacks again with the Vision. The vision betrays his creator and sides with the Avengers. Giant-Man feeilng ersponsible for Ultrona nd the Whirlwind incidents, resigns from the team and returns to his research. Wasp follows Giant-Man and returns to fashion designing. * Captain America fights off a super strong duplicate of his former partner Bucky. He learns the imposter was the CAptain America from the 1950s, an unbalanced man due to a side-effect of his Super Soldier Serum. He had been stored in suspended animation since the mid-50s and was being manipulated by the Red Skull. * Iron Man (controlled by Stark) defeats Iron Monger, and Iron Man goes to Calfornia for a time (back in Stark's control). * Tony Stark is shot in the back by Kathy Dare, and believed crippled. Iron Man returns to the Avengers under the control of Rhodey. * Due to the manipulation of Morgan Le Faye, the Avenger's spend a week in a reality resembling the Middle Ages before defeating the sorceress. * Captain America spends time fighting government corruption in the form of the Secret Empire with Falcon. The curren tactive roster is Kinetic, She-Hulk, Vision, Black Panther, Iron Man, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. * Ronin the Accuser sends Kree forces to Earth to arrest Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel seeks out Avengers for help, and this leads to the public learning of aliens and sparks a war between the kree and Srkull on Earth. The Avengers save Earth and Captain Marvel, but overall lose popularity due to harboring dangerous aliens and mutants. * A second Iron Man appears and fights against a terrorist attack on Washington D.C. The terrorist dies. It returns to only one Iron Man (Rhodey) as Tony Stark adapts to the Extermis virus, develops new technology and builds Stark Enterprises. * Thor briefly returns to the team leading the group to a battle in Asgard over (such and such). * Captain America unmasks the leader of the Secret Empire in the White House, which is revealed to be the President. He is unable to stop him from comitting sucide. The Government covers up the sucide to safe face, and Steve Roger's becomes disillusioned and quits being Captain america, and also quits the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. * Stark returns to Iron Man full-time and provides Rhodey with his own armor which he dubs: War Machine. Iron Man is not currently a member of the Avengers and in California. * The Commission of Superhero activites commission John Walker as the new Captain America, and he petitions to join the Avengers. * Steve Rogers adopts the identity of Nomad and ights crime and corruption with Falcon, his ties with the Avengers are all but severed. * Masters of Evil attack the Avengers Mansion and destroys it. The AVengers shut down as Tony does not have the funds or time to donate to the Avengers at this time. * The new Captain America starts killing and his methods become crueler. * Dr. Doom attacks the U.N. building and the Fanastic Four are unavailable. Kientic forms an Adhoc team of Avengers to defeat the villain. They become known as the New Warriors. * Steve Rogers fights the mentally unstable John Walker and both discover they were being manipulated by the Red Skull. They team up and fight Red Skull and Rogers accepts the mantel back from John Walker. * Tony Stark returns to New York City and tries to contact some of the old Avengers to patch up the sporatic relationship. A major riot at the Raft causes many supervillians to try and escape. The Avengers band together to stop it, and are now reforming. Category:Marvel Team